Tally and Peris: What if?
by groverismyboy
Summary: Tally had never thought of him as, well, as a boy before. He was just Peris. But when he had kissed her, he became a new person. After Pretties what if Zane had died and Peris hadn't chickened out and became special. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a little thing I wanted to do cuz I think Tally and Peris would make a good couple. If you don't like it, too damn bad. -Lesli**

"Okay," Shay announced to the other Cutters. "We can't let anybody know we're Specials. We'll split up; Ho and Tachs stay guard in Uglyville. You never know what the Smokes are up to. Fausto and I will head out to the ruins, Tally and Peris; stay here in New Pretty Town. Remember, You're just two bubbleheads. And _don't _run into any Crims. They might recognize you. Got that?"

"We're on it boss," Said Tally. Everybody nodded in agreement. "I think we can handle not being bubbly for a while. Well, at least _I _can."

They laughed, and got their stuff. Tally felt the cool smart plastic molding to her face shape, the fake teeth softening her razor sharp ones, her hard muscles become thinner under her fake skin. She was just another new pretty, a random bubblehead. She glanced at Peris, and remembered back when she was an ugly, sneaking out to New Pretty Town to see Peris. How ashamed she felt to see him as a pretty. Those feelings came back, and she shook them away.

_Best friends forever, _her mind told her.

"Yeah." Peris whispered back.

Whoa, did she just say that out loud?

_Best friends forever, _her mind said again.

_Shut up. _She told it.

****************

Tally was lounging around on the roof of Kiki Mansion, and Peris had gone to get her some champagne. They had been careful, trying not to run into Crims but trying to find Smokies. So far, no luck. The fact that they would have to tell Shay and maybe even Dr. Cable about their faliure if they failed kept Tally willing to binge on the buffet and drink, knowing fully well of the hangover she'd probably have tomorrow.

"Here you go, Talia." Peris said, coming behind her with to slim glasses of champagne. They were using code names, so nobody would know who they were.

"Thanks Peter." Tally replied.

"Hey Talia, put down your glass for a second." Peris said. His cheeks were pink, and he looked nervous.

"Why?" Tally asked, putting her glass down.

"I, um, want to try something."

"Wh-"

Tally was cut off because right then and there the world tipped upside down and Peris kissed her. She was shocked, but Peris gently pressed on this one part of her neck that she had told him about when she was an ugly. It made her feel so good. She closed her eyes, and before she knew it she was kissing him back.

Tally considered pulling away, but she didn't. Her mind was screaming at her, but she stayed put. Not thinking but feeling.

Tally was confused. She had loved David, then Zane, but it just couldn't happen. And she couldn't fall in love again. It was too painful. But this…this seemed different. Like two kinds of dogs then a cat. It was a comepleteley different story, or was it?

And then there was Peris himself.

Tally had never thought of him as, well, as a boy before. He was just Peris. But when he had kissed her, he became a new person. It was like meeting him all over again for the first time. And she liked what she was meeting.

He finally pulled away, smiling.

"Was that Peter kissing Talia?" She asked, confused and flustered.

"No," He whispered, pulling her close. "It was Peris kissing Tally."

He touched her face, and she just about melted into a puddle.

"Don't you get it Tally?" he asked. "I've loved you since we were littlies and we used to play. I love you."

Suddenly, it was clear.

"Well," Tally whispered back. "That's just one more thing we have in common"

**Well, I hope you liked my story. Bye for now!**


	2. Important Please Read

Hi. First off I would like to say that this is Lesli's older sister Jenny. There is something very important you should know.

Lesli is…dead.

She died in a car crash on May, 30, 2010. Up until now, none of us had remembered her fanfiction account and that all of you are wondering what happened. Now you know.

PLEASE don't send any messages. Please.

I'm putting this up in all her stories. Over the next few days I'm also posting any chapters she left on her computer.

You are still welcome to review her stories, but we would all appreciate not having any messages. I understand you might like to send your condolences, but we would like it if you didn't.

Thank you.


End file.
